


Early

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: - Reverberating round the sports hall, the call of “Iwa-chan!” bubbles in familiar laughter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early

Reverberating round the sports hall, the call of “Iwa-chan!” bubbles in familiar laughter but it is hard to differentiate whether the springs of three syllables tickled or scratched his ears. He only knows it causes a twitch on the corner of his lip, and is followed by the rush of blood that sweeps his body encases him in confirmation it is Oikawa. Turning around to face the grinning setter had already set the frown on his face before he could utter anything that could be interpreted as acknowledgement.

“You’re gonna be an old man by the time we enter university, if you do that,” Oikawa presses a finger on the wrinkles collected on Iwaizumi’s face. The delicate fingers that flick the ball in the air, feel as though they are barely touching the fine hairs of his brow, yet he feels them as if Oikawa is burning his fingerprint on his head.

“Sorry, for not having a pretty face,” Iwaizumi shakes his head, shifting himself to distance himself by an inch, and quickly asks “What do you want?” before Oikawa has enough time to bathe in the casual flattery.

“I’ve finished.” Oikawa smiles, flicking his eyes between the volleyball under Iwaizumi’s large arms and the return of Iwaizumi’s frown.

Only the two of them occupy the sports hall (not uncommon in Aobajōsai), now that the rest of the team had taken their leave an hour prior. Yet, Iwaizumi was being cut short of practice before the sun had even reached the horizon. The outside breeze drifted cool kisses on the beads of sweats that ran down their faces but the breeze is too early in the day to truly be their routine time of leaving too long after dusk.

Unsure of Oikawa’s need to leave early, Iwaizumi throws the ball at his setter’s head. “You never finish early.”

Oikawa feigns pain before replying, “I know, but you said you would treat me to dinner.” 

“Not tonight,” Iwaizumi says conscious that Oikawa looks at him with expectancy. His mistake is how Oikawa gladly takes the lack of eye contact as embarrassment rather than a simple need of creating the right time for them both.

_An emabrrassed Iwa-chan!_

That thought earns a kick that pushes him back to the bin of volleyballs.


End file.
